The Princess Of Cove
by Anju1
Summary: Celeste had the perfect life in Cove..until it was attacked by a band of evil men. She tries to rebuild a new life in Britain, and meets a friend along the way. But is Richard as good as he seems?? Please R&R!


The Princess of Cove  
  
I had always known I am different then a lot of the other young women in  
Brittania. One ovbious reason was my skin is of a dark tan, the color of everyones skin  
in the village of Cove. Cove is a very small village where peasants, whom want to escape  
the cruelty and selfishness of the rich and powerful, come to live. It is hidden in  
the mountain, with a beautiful landscape and plenty of food and water to harvest off.  
The farmers of our village fish, grow crops and tame animals. The products we produce  
are sent to the main part of Brittania (often Britain and Skara Brae) by the villages  
traders. The money then produced is shared by all citizens of Cove. Everyone is equal  
in money and title. I could think not of a more wonderful place to spend life, then in  
Cove.  
  
When I was very young, five I belive, I moved with my mother and my father to  
Cove. As my mother recalls, we were peasants- penniless and uneducated. We were treated  
like animals by rich who occupied Magickina. My mother and father were also poor growing  
up, therefor they did not have an education because as most know it, only the sons of  
the rich attend school. My father was a fisherman (and still is), and made no more then  
5 gold a day. My mother stayed at home, for in Magickina, women could not work, or leave  
home without a man to supervise. Women also had to be fully clothed in dark colors at all  
time, despite the warm weather.  
My father finally raised enough money to buy us a one way trip to Cove. We took all of our  
things and boarded the ship, and never to see Magickina again.  
  
Ever since then, I have lived here in a small one room home in Cove. I am an only  
child, so all the attention is directed towards me. Many other families in Cove bear  
3,4,5 and even 6 children, all living under one small roof. So in a way, you can call me  
lucky.  
Every day, we would wake up very early and attend school. School in Cove is different then  
school in other cities. There, they would learn math and reading. School in cove, we learn  
both, but we also learn skills we need to survive. When we are young, we decide our proffesion  
and train for it. I chose to be a fisherman, like my father.  
"There aren't too many fishermen that are women, you know that Celeste?" asked my teacher.  
"Aye," I replied. "But I belive it is the proffesion for me."  
  
At age 16, I began my training as a fisherwoman. By 18, I mastered the art and skill  
of it, and began my own business. I traded fish to many parts of Brittania, for a great sum.  
  
My life took an unexpecting turn when I was 19.  
  
I was sleeping one night. It was about 4AM when I heard yelling outside. Not only  
yelling, but screaming as if many were in great peril. I jumped out of my bed as fast  
as I could and had a look out the window only to see a sight I could not bear.  
Houses were on fire, people were fleeing as fast as they could. Some of them did not  
make it out of the house in time. There was blood everywhere on the ground. And then I saw  
a pack of men on horses with torches and swords. One of them, strong and powerful with a huge sword. People faught back and he fell off his horse in pain. They were determined to defeat us.  
I ran and grabbed mother and father and we quickly grabbed all belongings we could and  
left the house quickly. We tried to hide from them, and was sucessful. We hid under the docks  
where they could not see us. But we were forced to bear the pain of watching others pass on,  
people we have known all our life, people we loved and cherished. There were only about sixty  
people living in Cove.  
The men on horses threw the dead bodies in the sea. Unaware that we were under the docks,  
we saw each body drop into the water, followed by a stream of blood. It was truely horrifying.  
I didn't cry, because I didnt want them to hear us, but I was crying internally. My father  
and mother could not belive what we were seeing. And we had to bear this until they left,  
which was 2 hours later. We fell asleep and woke up at 6.  
They were gone now. We came out from under the dock to find buildings that were once erected,  
burned to a crisp. People were on the ground, crying. And certainly, our house was gone.  
The only buildings that remained was the healer, farmers market, and about 5 or so homes.  
Thats when I burst into tears. My father did as well.  
  
That evening, we all spent the night at the healers. We had lost twenty people in this  
attack. Some of whom we had known and grew to respect. We slept on the beds the healers  
supplied, and some of us on sleeping bags on the floor. We grieved that night, and for many  
days to come.  
  
By the next month, we have partially healed and began to rebuild the beautiful  
village Cove was before.  
Mother, Father and myself built a new home. This time we built it out of stone, because  
Father did not want it to burn down again. I think we will always be scared of fire.  
  
In the next month or two, Cove was fully rebuilt. But it was not the town it was before.  
No one ever spoke to eachother like they did before. The village was restored to its  
normal beauty psyically, but not in the other sense. I felt the urge to find out who  
has done this. So I vowed to stop whoever came to the village again.  
  
  
One rainy night, I left home and headed to the Mayor's house.  
"John, I wish to leave Cove."  
"Oh dear Celeste, why?"  
"It is not the place for me. I do not deserve such great freedom. I am leaving for  
Britain," I explained. John had a sorry look upon his face and he came over to me.  
"Britain is a very big city, filled with crime," he told me.  
"I am fully aware, Johnathen. I am a woman now. I can make it on my own."  
"I understand, Celeste."  
"You are to tell not a single soul of my depart. I am never to return again."  
John nodded his head in agreement. I left then, leaving my world behind. I was going  
to Britain.  
  
I arrived there the next day. I have never been to such a place in my life. There were  
poor sleeping on the streets, and many people walking from place to place. I looked like  
a peasent, with my ragged dress, bonnet and torn shoes. This was the attire I wore every  
day in Cove, and it was acceptable. But here, I got many nasty looks.  
I was very tired, so I made my way to an Inn, where I spent the night. I had just arrived  
in my room and layed down on my bed when someone knocked on my door. I opended the door. It  
was a man, rather attractive as well.  
"Ma'am, I would like to welcome you to Britain," he said.  
"How do you know I don't live here?"  
"Well, your at an Inn for one. Second, the clothing you have on, well..."  
I laughed a little.  
"I know what your trying to tell me. I look hidious."  
He laughed a little as well.  
"If you don't mind me asking, sir..."  
"Call me Richard."  
"Richard, how did you find me? And my room?"  
"I saw you log in and thought you could use a little showing around. My friends and I are  
having a party and I was wondering if you would like to-"  
"No thanks, I have to get some rest. I haven't slept in a day."  
"Allright miss, I understand. Whats your name, by the way?"  
"Its Celeste," I answered.  
"Well met, Celeste," he said.  
"Say, Richard, you live here, right?"  
"Aye," he responded with pride in his voice.  
"Perhaps tommorow, you can show me around Britain. I would like it a lot," I asked.  
"My pleasure. Would you like me to stop by here tommorow?"  
"Yes I would."  
"Goodnight, miss," he said with a smile. I closed the door and fell right to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Richard woke me rather early.  
"I thought you might want to see the royal ships dock. Its one of Britains finest qualities,  
the Royals that live here."  
I got ready and went out to the docks with Richard. It was the most beautiful thing I have  
ever seen. Red carpet everywhere, as a beautiful red ship docked and the King and Queen  
walked out. Although I did not like those of the higer class in peticular, I enjoyed this  
very much.  
I turned out spending a good few weeks in Britain with Richard. He taught me everything  
I needed to know about the city, and helped me rent a place to live. The more time I spent  
with him, the more I opened up about my life in Cove.  
"Its a beautiful place, I tell you. Perhaps someday I will return...but not for a long  
time."  
"How come?" he asked. I was suprised, but I don't know why.  
"I wanted to start over and have a new life, I guess."  
"And a new life you have! A rather big transition, if you ask me. A village to the lands  
capital. And you have seen things no one else would imagine exists!"  
I laughed a little.  
"Richard, did you tell me you knew how to fight?"  
"Very well in fact, my dear."  
"Can you teach me?"  
He laughed as though a woman doesn't deserve to learn to fight.  
"Im serious, Richard! Take me seriously!"  
"I am, mi'lady, just suprised is all."  
"Why is that?" I asked with a snobbish tone in my voice.  
"Because most women here only have interest in tailoring and finding a husband."  
"That is definitly not me!" I said and laughed.  
"So be it then, I will teach you how to fight."  
  
I came over to his house one day to begin the lesson. At first, I could not even pick  
up a sword. But when I did, it was pretty easy then on.  
"Allright, first, you have to take your position. Stand with the sword aiming at the sky.  
Then you bring it down and take your first swing."  
It was actually very easy. I dueled with Richard several times. In a short few weeks,  
I knew not only how to fight, but fight with strenghth and endurance.  
I told him about what happened at Cove with the men on horses.  
"Thats horrible. Some things just happen for a reason. Others have no reason."  
"I agree," I responded.  
"Celeste, would you like to spend the night here tonight? Its dark out and I can't walk you  
home. I have an extra bed I can pull out."  
"Allright," I said.  
"Richard, thanks for everything."  
  
  
3 Hours Later....  
  
I found myself not being able to sleep in the night so I woke up to get some water. I heard  
speaking outside my door. I cracked open the door. Richard was cleaning up a cut on his  
leg. Funny, it was...I had never seen it before. I came out of my room and he quickly  
folded down his pants to cover the wound.  
"May I help you, Celeste?"  
"I...I was in need of some water," I said.  
He walked outside and came back with a small stone cup of water.  
"Thanks," I said and went back into bed. I closed the door and did not sleep, but instead,  
stayed up a while later. I cracked open the door and watched Richard. He cleaned this big  
huge wound on his leg. It looked a little scabbed over. Then it hit me harder then ever.  
I soon thought of the man who rode with the army who attacked Cove. A citizen, scared to death,  
drew his sword out and slashed one man on a horse on the leg. Richard was that man.  
  
To be continued....  
______  
Please review and tell me your suggestions for the next chapter! 


End file.
